Stutter
by DoILookLikeAManWithAPlan
Summary: AU. Loki is the new kid in town, or appears to be new to Steve Rogers. Usually Steve would notice one of his friend's brothers, but Loki managed to slip past his sights. Now Loki is in Steve's sights. That's good right? YAOI. Steve/Loki M for later chapters
1. The Party

**Stutter**

**Show: **Avengers (Movie)

**Plot: **AU. Loki is the new kid in town, or appears to be new to Steve Rogers. Usually Steve would notice one of his friend's brothers, but Loki managed to slip past his sights. Now Loki is in Steve's sights. That's good right? YAOI. Steve/Loki M for later chapters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Avengers. Marvel does. I wish I owned it. I really did.

**Chapter 1: The Party**

The raven haired teenager sat across from his brother. It wasn't uncommon for the two of them to be sitting in silence. It was calming to the mischief maker. It helped him get his thoughts together.

"Brother?" the blond teen ventured.

Loki snapped out of his trance as he mumbled a soft "What?"

"The party this weekend. I want you to go," Thor said, putting his pen down.

"It's the wrestling team's party. I shouldn't go," Loki said as he went back to his essay that was several weeks late.

"You're still going," Thor said.

Loki sighed and shook his head. His raven locks settled down when silence found its way back to them. The only sounds in the room were the scribbling of pens on paper.

The trickster knew his brother worried about him. But he certainly didn't need his help to find friends. A few minutes later, Loki stood from the wooden table. He gathered his things and headed to his room upstairs.

He threw his books on the large dark oat desk. The desk itself was cluttered with various books scattering across the centuries. The whole room itself had a nineteenth century feel to it. The raven haired male opened the blinds to one of his two windows that reached the ceiling. He stood there, letting his hands cling to the pieces of black fabric on either side of himself.

The weekend came too fast for Loki. He had been dreading it. He had tried too often to get out of it, but his blond brother was not having any of it. The party, having nowhere else to go in New York, was being held at a mutual classmate's father's tower.

The raven haired teen stood outside on one of the balconies. The party was going on behind him. A bored expression was on his face as he leaned against the railing facing the city. He took a sip of his drink.

"Loki! The party's behind you," Tony said walking up behind the trickster.

Loki nodded before saying, "I know. I much rather be out here."

The genius leaned against the railing next to Loki, looking towards the party. Silence drifted between them. A couple minutes passed by and Tony nudged Loki with his arm.

"Hey Lokster. You actually caught someone's eyes," he said nodding to a blond teenager boy who was studying the raven haired male.

Loki turned around, catching the blue eyes in his green eyes. Immediately a red tint filled the blonde's cheeks as he quickly looked away. The trickster turned to Tony.

"Is that Steve? From the football team?" he asked the playboy.

"The one and only Rogers," Tony nodded. "Talk to him."

With that Loki was shoved off in the direction of Steve. He stumbled towards the other teenager. Steve stepped out onto the balcony when Tony let a whistle out and joined the party again.

"You new here?" Steve asked after an awkward silence had settled in between them.

A chuckle escaped Loki's mouth before he could stop it.

"In New York? I'm not. We go to the same high school. The name's Loki. Thor's brother," he said sticking his free hand out.

"Thor's brother?"

Loki nodded and rolled his eyes.

Steve shook his hand and said, "You have an interesting accent Loki."

"Summer's in the UK," Loki said shrugging.

"Name's Steve," the blond said smiling.

"I know. I've seen you around," Loki said taking his hand away from the other's.

"Then come up and talk sometime," Steve said before he returned to the party, leaving Loki by himself again.

Loki clenched his free hand into a fist. He relaxed his hand and headed into the party.

_**A/N: My first Avenger's fanfiction. Please don't kill me if the characters seemed out of their natural states. I mean they are teens. In high school. I tried to keep some basic traits in there as best as I could. I'll try to update soon! I promise.**_


	2. The School

**Stutter**

**Show: **Avengers (Movie)

**Plot: **AU. Loki is the new kid in town, or appears to be new to Steve Rogers. Usually Steve would notice one of his friend's brothers, but Loki managed to slip past his sights. Now Loki is in Steve's sights. That's good right? YAOI. Steve/Loki M for later chapters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Avengers. Marvel does. I wish I owned it. I really did.

**Chapter 2: The School**

Loki sat in the school theater. A bored expression was on his face. The school's theater club was putting on a horrible rendition of Romeo and Juliet. He crossed his arms over his chest. The trickster heard someone move and take the empty seat beside him. He turned his head and saw Steve sitting next to him.

"You understand what's going on?" the blond asked in a whisper.

"A very poorly produced play," Loki whispered back, returning to watching the play.

Steve chuckled. Loki rapped his foot as the play continued. The actors didn't seem into it. Of course the mischief maker hadn't either when he auditioned for a laugh or two. Abruptly, Loki grabbed his bag and headed out of the theater.

The football player watched the trickster leave. A frown appeared on his face. Had he done something? Had he said something wrong? Did he smell? Steve's eyebrows furrowed before he turned to watch the play again.

Loki dropped his bag by his feet as he leaned against the bathroom wall. One of his hands clamped over his mouth. He closed his emerald eyes. Why was this guy trying to get closer to him? A monster in his own right? The trickster's body slipped down the wall. He pulled his knees to his chest when he hit the floor. Tears began to fall down his porcelain skin.

The mischief maker jumped when the door opened. He quickly wiped the tears away from his face as he stood up. Emerald eyes glanced at the person in the doorway. Loki saw the young playboy standing there; arms crossed over his chest.

"Something the matter Lokster?" Tony asked, stepping closer to the other teen.

"Nothing that concerns you," Loki said, moving towards the closest sink.

"You were crying again."

"Shut up Tony. It's none of your business," the trickster yelled as his seemingly only friend as he gripped the edge of the sink.

Tony smirked a bit. He knew exactly what was bugging his friend. He got closer to Loki and patted his shoulder lightly. The genius found Loki's head on his shoulder a second later. Tony's brown eyes blinked. He stood there letting his friend cry it out.

"Hey. Hey Lokster, don't make this awkward for the both of us," he said trying to pry Loki off of himself.

Loki finally let go. His friend gripped his shoulder.

"Listen. You're going to have to let others into that little world you're living in," Tony said, forcing his friend to look at him. "People do want to know you."

Loki just swatted Tony's hand away. He removed the other teen's hand from his shoulder.

"No they don't. They just want to get closer to Thor," Loki muttered in response.

Loki headed out of the bathroom, grabbing his bag on the way. The rich teenager Loki followed out of the room and down the hallway. The raven haired teen stumbled back when he bumped into somebody.

"Sorry," Loki mumbled quickly.

Emerald eyes looked up to lock with blue eyes. The trickster saw Steve standing there.

"Don't worry about it," Steve said smiling.

A sigh escaped Loki's mouth when he glanced behind him to see Tony tapping his foot on the ground. It was like his friend was urging him on. The raven haired teen shook his head before trying to move past the blond teen.

"What's the matter Loki?" Steve asked, grabbing onto Loki's arm.

"I don't want to talk to you," the mischief maker said, snatching his arm away from Steve.

Loki grabbed the handle of his own bag before he ran down the hallway. Steve blinked and watched the raven haired teen. He looked at Tony who had a disappointed look on his face. The rich teen walked up to the football player.

"I'm sorry about my friend. He's got a hard time opening up," Tony said patting Steve's shoulder. "Give him time."

The school bell rung, telling students to head to their next class.

**A/N- I know I'm ending this abruptly, but it's a chapter! Yay!**


	3. The Friend

**Stutter**

**Show: **Avengers (Movie)

**Plot: **AU. Loki is the new kid in town, or appears to be new to Steve Rogers. Usually Steve would notice one of his friend's brothers, but Loki managed to slip past his sights. Now Loki is in Steve's sights. That's good right? YAOI. Steve/Loki M for later chapters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Avengers. Marvel does. I wish I owned it. I really did.

**Chapter 3: The Friend**

"Loki. Why are you so intent on blocking people out?" Tony asked as his friend sat on the black leather couch.

"I don't know what you mean," Loki said pulling a book out of his book.

Tony grabbed the book out of his hand. The raven haired teen growled and stood up. The two teenagers were chest to chest glaring at each other.

"You know exactly what I mean," the genius said in a low voice.

"Just because I'm not letting Steve in? What if I don't want him in my life?" Loki asked in the same tone.

Tony's eyes narrowed. A huff of air escaped his mouth. The smart aleck had no come back for his friend. The richer of the two knew that he shouldn't be pushing a new relationship onto him, but he wanted Loki to be happier than how he was at the moment.

"How did you get your hair like that?" Tony asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

Loki blinked, slightly taken back. He hadn't expected his friend to ask him that. The raven haired teen sighed and shook his head. He sat back on the couch. He couldn't understand why Tony was so into him getting to know Steve.

"What games are you playing Tony?" Loki asked.

"I'm not playing any games Loki," the rich teen said shaking his head.

"I don't believe you," Loki said in a low growl.

Loki gathered his things and headed to the door leading outside of the lavish apartment. From behind him, he could hear Tony's footsteps following him. A sigh escaped his mouth. It was starting to get on Loki's nerves that the other was so…persistent with him reaching out to others.

"Tony. Just let me be," Loki grumbled before walking out of the apartment.

The raven haired teen tapped his foot when the elevator stopped to pick someone else. Emerald eyes narrowed when he saw the blond hair of Steve Rogers. The two teens stood on completely opposite sides of the elevator.

"If I did something to upset you, I'm sorry," Steve said after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

A sigh escaped Loki's mouth. Emerald eyes looked into blue eyes. The raven haired teen crossed his arms over his small chest.

"I'm more upset at my friend," he finally grumbled.

"That Stark guy?"

Loki nodded before looking at the floor of the elevator. He could hear Steve's footsteps get closer to him. Almost immediately he moved to get away from the other teen but bumped into the metallic wall of the elevator.

The smaller teen was glad that the elevator doors opened when they did. It was such a sweet escape. Loki rushed out of the open doors, leaving Steve with a confused look on his face. Steve's eyebrows furrowed as he followed the other teen out.

The blond teenager wasn't going to let the other go so easily like he had at school. Steve eventually caught up to Loki. The bigger teen grabbed the other's hand, yanking him closer to his body. The bustling crowd kept rushing past them as their eyes stared at each other.

As he tried to yank his arm away, Loki said, "Let me go now."

"Not until you let me take you somewhere," Steve said, dragging him off to the street.

It was time for Loki's dark eyebrows to furrow while Steve hailed a taxi down. The two teens got into the backseat of the taxi once one came to them.

"If you're going to kidnap me, at least tell me where you're taking me," Loki grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You'll see when we get there," Steve said, flashing a grin over at him.

Loki sighed and looked out at the nightlife of the city when the taxi began to drive away. He wasn't paying attention when Steve told the driver where to go. His mind was going elsewhere for the time being.

**A/N: **I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a busy time at work, my laptop crashed and I haven't had any ideas really, but I'm getting the hang of it again. Thanks for all the faves, alerts and reviews. They mean a lot to me.


	4. The Country

**Stutter**

**Show: **Avengers (Movie)

**Plot: **AU. Loki is the new kid in town, or appears to be new to Steve Rogers. Usually Steve would notice one of his friend's brothers, but Loki managed to slip past his sights. Now Loki is in Steve's sights. That's good right? YAOI. Steve/Loki M for later chapters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Avengers. Marvel does. I wish I owned it. I really did.

**Chapter 4: The Country**

It took a while before they were out of the city. Loki straightened up in his seat. He looked at Steve after studying the changing landscape. Steve was busy chatting with the taxi driver, not noticing the others questioning gaze. Loki cleared his throat to catch the others attention.

"Why are we out of the city?" Loki questioned.

"This is the only way to my grandparents," Steve replied, smiling at him lightly.

An annoyed look found its way onto Loki's face. So this was where they were headed. Loki turned his head to look outside once again. After an hour or so, the two teens found themselves outside of Steve's grandparents house.

Emerald eyes studied the house before he watched Steve headed up to the front door. Loki walked up the few stairs and stood behind the athlete. Three sharp taps was all Steve gave the door. The dark haired teens moved from side to side just before the door creaked open.

Loki looked at the older gentleman at the door. He had a smile that was strikingly similar to Steve's. It clicked that this was Steve's grandfather as he ushered them inside.

"I'm sorry to come over unexpectedly grandpa. I needed somewhere quiet to talk to my friend," Steve explained.

"What's your friends name?" his grandfather asked.

"Loki Odinson," Loki said, sticking his hand to shake the older gentleman's hand.

"Such an interesting name," Steve's grandfather said, shaking the dark haired teen's hand.

Loki pulled his hand away. He looked to Steve. He was already uncomfortable with the whole situation. Footsteps sounded through the bottom floor. Steve put a hand on the small of Loki's back, ushering him to where an older woman was standing.

"This is Loki, grandma," Steve said, introducing the two.

"You should come over more Steve," his grandmother said.

Steve shuffled his feet before smiling and nodding. He kissed his grandmother's cheek. He motioned Loki to follow him up the stairs. Loki followed the bigger teen; put at ease that he didn't have to do anymore interacting with Steve's grandparents.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Loki asked when they reached the top of the stairs. "Really."

Steve looked at Loki before saying, "Just a friendly talk. That's all."

Steve grabbed the others hand and pulled him into a guest room. Green eyes met blue eyes in a tug a war of looks. The two teenagers were trying to figure each other without words.

"I was just wanting to know..." Steve started.

"If you did something wrong to earn my distrust. Don't worry. The whole human race has," Loki said with a shrug.

"Except for Stark," Steve pointed out.

A sigh escaped the raven haired teen's mouth before he replied, "Because he's the only one that knows the pain I've been through."

The raven haired teen turned to the door with all the intentions of leaving. He stopped short of the door when he felt one of the blonde's hands on his. Loki turned around to face him. He tugged his hand away, cowering closer to the door.

"Loki? What's wrong?" Steve asked, stepping closer to him.

Loki shook his head before bolting out the door. He hurried down the stairs. He gripped the strap of his bag as he exited the house. The raven haired teen was at the street before he pulled out his cell phone. He struggled to dial his only friend's number. When he finally clicked call, he realized that he was calling his brother instead.

"Brother is everything alright?" Thor's voice boomed.

"I need a ride. I meant to call Tony, but.." Loki managed after a few seconds.

Loki heard the rattling of keys on Thor's end and Thor asked him where he was. The raven haired teen looked around. He spent a few seconds trying to figure out where he was.

"I-I don't know. I'm at Steve Rogers' grandparents house. They live in the country," Loki said after a while.

"I'm on my way brother," Thor said and Loki could hear the smile Thor had on his face.

"I'll be by the street," Loki said before Thor hung up.


	5. The Way Home

**Stutter**

**Show: **Avengers (Movie)

**Plot: **AU. Loki is the new kid in town, or appears to be new to Steve Rogers. Usually Steve would notice one of his friend's brothers, but Loki managed to slip past his sights. Now Loki is in Steve's sights. That's good right? YAOI. Steve/Loki M for later chapters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Avengers. Marvel does. I wish I owned it. I really did.

**Chapter 5: The Way Home**

Loki settled into Thor's car. He crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't even want to look at his blond brother. Thor looked over at his smaller brother as the raven haired boy stared out the passenger side window.

As he started the car, he asked, "How did you two get over here?"

"How do you think? A taxi," Loki mumbled under his breath.

The long car ride home was met with silence. Thor couldn't find the words to say anything comforting to his slightly younger brother. Awkward tension was felt by both of them when Thor parked the car in the driveway of the decent sized house they lived in.

Loki scrambled out of the vehicle. He didn't waste any time getting in the house and up to his room. A groan escaped his brother's lips, but Thor knew better than to follow his brother. All he knew, the smaller teen was on the phone with Tony, sharing information that he wouldn't share with his family.

"So he took you to his grandparents house?" Tony asked in a sleepy tone.

"Yeah. He said he just wanted to talk."

"Well why didn't you?"

"Memories. Bad ones Tony," Loki whispered into the phone. "I had to get away."

"It's been three years Loki. Why can't you get over this?" Tony asked.

"Nothing's ever that easy Tony. Especially if it was that."

"You were raped Loki. You need to tell someone else," Tony advised him before Loki hung up on him.

Loki threw his phone on the bed. He curled up next to the small bed, closing his eyes. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried not to think about it. He clenched his raven hair in his hands. The teenager began to tremble as the memories he worked so hard to suppress came to the surface.

**Three years ago**

Loki sat on the front porch of his parents house, watching Thor practice with his friends. In all essence they were just throwing the football around. The much younger teen jumped slightly when Fandral sat down beside him during a break.

"You should play with us."

Loki scoffed and replied, "And have you guys crush me? No thanks."

"Come with me," Fandral said standing up.

Loki blinked slightly, but followed Fandral into the house. The stronger male went to the back of the house. The raven haired male started more antsy when the blonde went into the families library.

"What are we doing here?" Loki asked as Fandral closed the door behind them.

"Don't worry about it. Just worry about getting undressed," Fandral said, stepping closer to the smaller boy.

Loki's green eyes looked at the blond with questions in his eyes. Fandral wrapped his arms around his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. The blond male smelt of sweat and grass, Loki noted. A shiver went down Loki's body when his clothes left his body. With a sudden jerk, Loki was leaning over a table; hands tied with his shirt.

Fandral forced his dick into the smaller male's ass. The raven haired teen opened his mouth to cry out, but the blond covered his mouth. Tears started to roll down Loki's cheeks whole Fandral thrusted in and out of him. Grunts came from the stronger male's mouth while he continued the deed. Loki's body moved with Fandral's body, causing friction to occur between Loki's stomach and the wooden table.

Semen dripped from Loki's ass when Fandral pulled out. Green eyes were red and puffy from the silent crying. Loki's limp body slid into a kneeling position when Fandral let go of him. The blond zipped his pants up before heading out of the room.

Loki's stomach burned still from rubbing against the table. One of Loki's hands went to cover his mouth as his whole body shook. His mind was trying to comprehend what had just occurred. The teen's ears picked up frantic running around the house and he scrambled to get his clothes back on.

He looked back at the door when he heard it swing open to see Thor standing in the doorway. More tears began to fall down his already wet cheeks; hitting the floor.

**A/N: The next chapter will be in the same time period. I felt like I had to make up for the lost time and finished 2 chapters in one day. I am still writing Chapter 6, so don't worry.**


	6. The Broken

**Stutter**

**Show: **Avengers (Movie)

**Plot: **AU. Loki is the new kid in town, or appears to be new to Steve Rogers. Usually Steve would notice one of his friend's brothers, but Loki managed to slip past his sights. Now Loki is in Steve's sights. That's good right? YAOI. Steve/Loki M for later chapters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Avengers. Marvel does. I wish I owned it. I really did.

**Chapter 6: The Broken**

"Listen. Tony's a good guy," Thor said, shooing Loki into his car. "He won't tell anyone unless you want him to."

Thor closed the passenger side door and went into the driver's side. The blond pulled out of the driveway after getting seat belts on both Loki and himself. The way to Stark tower was a quiet one. The blond headed brother didn't wish to step on his brother's nervousness. Loki pulled his knees up to his chest as he looked outside. Buildings passed by his eyes before a parking garage entered his vision.

Thor noticed Loki's body tensed up when he picked him up out of his car. The raven haired teen grabbed onto his brother's shirt as they entered an elevator. The blond tried to whisper soothing words into his brother's ear. Before they knew it, the brother's were standing outside Tony's apartment. Thor adjusted his brother in his arms to knock on the door.

"Coming," Loki heard Tony say from inside the lavish apartment.

Soon the door opened. The genius stood in front of them. Tony, at the time, had yet to go through the growth spurt Thor had went through. So Thor had to look down at him. Tony ushered the brother's in.

"Loki won't speak to me," Thor explained, setting his brother on the couch.

"I'll get him to talk, don't worry big guy. If you'll wait outside the apartment," Tony said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Thor hesitated before stepping outside of the apartment. Tony looked at the silent teen on his dad's couch. He sat on the wooden coffee table in front of it. His brown eyes looked at the rumpled mess of raven haired teen.

"Your brother's worried about you," Tony said after a while.

"I was...touched by one of his friends," Loki mumbled; his eyes looking at Tony.

"Touched you how?" the other male egged. "If he penetrated you, it was rape. That is a crime."

Loki's emerald eyes widened. Tony sighed, getting the answer he needed. He shook his head before standing up. The richer teen walked into the kitchen, grabbing a couple drinks. He headed back into the living room.

"I won't tell anyone. I'll make you that one promise," Tony said, handing Loki a bottle of water. "But we have to get you to a hospital."

Upon seeing the look on Loki's face, he chuckled and said, "It'll be a private hospital, owned by Stark Industries."

**The Present**

Loki awoke a week later from one of his many horrific nightmares. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. He wiped the sleep from his eyes before he headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen, looking at his brother who sat at the table.

"Are you okay brother?" Thor asked, looking at the other teen.

The teen shrugged and sat down at the table. The two of them stared at each other for a while. Loki groaned when he saw his brother grab the straps of his school bag.

"Come to school with me. It's been a week brother," Thor said as Loki stood up and walked away from him.

"I'm not in the mood Thor," Loki murmured, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl that sat on the kitchen counter.

A sigh escaped Thor's mouth. He stood up, scooping his brother up in his arms. On the way outside the house, he grabbed both of their school bags. There was no way that he was going to let Loki miss any more school. The blond set his brother in the car, throwing their bags in the backseat.

Slamming the car door shut, Thor noticed Loki's loathing stare at him. Choosing to ignore him, he drove them to the school. When Loki saw the school come into view, he shifted in the seat with a certain uncomfortableness that he never felt before.

He didn't want to be anywhere near the school. Particularly not after the small break he had from it. Not with all the bad memories of some of the people that roamed within it. Not with the one that had broken him from the inside out roaming within it.

**A/N: **Another chapter within the same week? I still feel like I'm making it up to you guys somehow for the long weeks. I haven't even begun chapter 7 yet. So much to do!


	7. The Questions

**Stutter**

**Show: **Avengers (Movie)

**Plot: **AU. Loki is the new kid in town, or appears to be new to Steve Rogers. Usually Steve would notice one of his friend's brothers, but Loki managed to slip past his sights. Now Loki is in Steve's sights. That's good right? YAOI. Steve/Loki M for later chapters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Avengers. Marvel does. I wish I owned it. I really did.

**Chapter 7: The Questions**

"Do I really have to Thor?" Loki asked, looking back at his brother with pleading eyes.

"You do," Thor said, getting out of his car.

A sigh escape Loki's mouth before following his brother's suit. He grabbed his bag, gripping the fabric strap. The best thing he could was to find Tony. Or in worst case scenario, find Bruce, who might know where Tony would be.

The raven haired teen tried to ease his own nerves as he entered the school building. He was caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even see Fandrel walk up to him. A gasp came out of his mouth as he was slammed against a set of lockers.

"Did you tell anyone about what happened?" the blond growled into Loki's ear.

"W-What?" was all Loki could manage.

"Did you tell anyone?" Fandrel repeated.

"I didn't I swear," Loki said before he heard footsteps come closer to them.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Steve standing to the side of them. Fandrel eased up on his grip when he saw the other athlete. The other blond raised an eyebrow slightly.

"You're in my way Fandrel," Steve said, motioning to the locker that Loki had been pushed against. "And could let go of him?"

Before Fandrel could let go of Loki, Steve's fist hit the others jawbone. Loki was freed from the others grip when he ran away. The raven haired teen looked at the one who saved him. Both pairs of eyes interlocked with each other.

"What was that about?" Steve asked as he opened his locker.

"None of your concern," Loki replied, rubbing his neck slightly.

"It is when you get slammed into my locker," Steve chuckled.

Emerald eyes shot a glare at the blonde while the raven haired mumbled something unintelligibly. Before Steve could ask him what he had said, Loki was gone. The raven haired teen was busy trying to find Tony or Bruce.

The tardy bell rung after a couple minutes, signaling to Loki that he had no more time in his search. The raven haired teen strolled into his first class; hands in his pockets. His eyes shot to the ground as he was lectured by the teacher.

He made his way to the back of the classroom, finding the seat that he had staked out in his junior year. Loki crossed his arms over his chest. The dark haired teen hadn't realized that Steve was sitting next to him until a folded piece of paper landed on his desk.

Emerald eyes took a glance to the seat beside him. The blond's blue eyes looked over at him; a small smile was his face. Loki's eyes narrowed. He picked up the paper and opened it. His eyes scanned the neat handwriting on it. He was too busy trying to find some meaning of it when the teacher called on him.

Loki's eyes widened as he walked up to the front of the classroom. His handwriting filled the equation that the teacher asked him to solve. He could feel Fandral's eyes on him. Loki began to nibble on his lip as he headed back to his seat. Steve took note of this nervousness.

The bell to excuse them from class sounded far too slowly for Loki. As he gathered up his things, Steve took it as a chance to talk to him.

"What's the matter between you and Fandral?" he asked.

"Nothing's the matter. Just something that happened in the past. That's it," Loki said, slinging his bag on his shoulder.

"You can talk to me. I'll make sure that no word gets back to Thor or Fandral."

Loki hesitated for a moment. He was figuring it out in his mind if he should trust Steve or not. A sigh escaped his mouth. It was about time that he actually took Tony's advice and tell someone else.

"Fandral raped me," Loki said quietly.

As soon as the words escaped Loki's mouth, Steve was out the classroom door.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews and hits guys. I really appreciate it. I really do.


	8. The Fights

**Stutter**

**Show: **Avengers (Movie)

**Plot: **AU. Loki is the new kid in town, or appears to be new to Steve Rogers. Usually Steve would notice one of his friend's brothers, but Loki managed to slip past his sights. Now Loki is in Steve's sights. That's good right? YAOI. Steve/Loki M for later chapters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Avengers. Marvel does. I wish I owned it. I really did.

**Chapter 8: The Fights**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank xXxStarrxXx for asking important questions to get me through the next few chapters. Thanks. And thanks for all the reviews everybody!**

Loki blinked his eyes. He picked up his bag and ran after Steve. When he got out of the classroom, he saw Thor pulling the blonde off of Fandral in a sea of chaos. The raven haired teen fought through the rows of students to see Fandral lying on the ground, cupping a bloody nose.

"Someone call a teacher," Loki heard someone in the crowd say.

Mr. Coulson, one of the many English teachers, had been walking by at that moment. He stopped and pushed many of the students away. Loki saw Coulson pull Steve and Fandral into what he believed to be the principal's office.

As the crowd began to dissipate, Thor looked towards his brother.

"Do you know what this was about?" Thor asked him.

"It was something that I told Steve about Fandral. I didn't know that it would come to this."

"What did you say?"

"I was raped by Fandral," Loki said, looking at the ground.

"Why do you lie?" the blonde asked, stepping closer to his brother.

Loki's emerald eyes looked at Thor's blue eyes. The raven haired teen took a step back. A confused look appeared on his face. He couldn't wrap his mind around why Thor didn't believe him.

"I'm not lying to you," Loki said after a minute of confusion. "Why would I lie to you about this?"

Thor fumbled around with his words before saying, "To get Fandral off the team."

"You're daft if you think that," Loki scoffed before stomping off to his next class.

Loki slumped into the first open seat he found. He let his bag sit by his foot. His mind was still mulling over the fact that his own brother didn't believe him. He sneaked his phone out of his pockets when he felt it vibrate.

Emerald eyes looked down to see that it was from Thor. Loki pursed his lips and put his phone away. He didn't even want to see what his brother had sent him. His eyes stared blankly at the teacher as the class proceeded.

The school day passed without much word from Steve, Thor, or Tony. It began to make Loki nervous. As he headed out of the building, he caught a glimpse of the cropped blonde hair that belonged to Steve. Loki's dark eyebrows furrowed. He took a quick glance around before heading across the street.

"What happened to you?" Loki asked when he got close to Steve. "After the fight?"

"Suspension for a couple weeks," Steve said, shrugging a bit.

"It's all my fault," Loki mumbled.

When Loki looked at the ground, the blond said, "No it's not. I chose to fight Fandral because I hate bullies. That's what he is to you."

Thor's voice carried through the air. The raven haired teen looked over to see his brother standing by his car. He looked at Steve before heading back across the street.

"Thanks to you we lost both of the best football players we have," Thor said as they sat in the car.

"I'm telling you the truth Thor. Just like I told Steve and Tony," Loki said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why would I lie about something like rape?"

He looked over at the blond as he back out of the parking spot. For a moment, blue eyes met green eyes. The green eyes looked away when he felt his phone vibrate. Loki pulled his phone out to see a text from Tony.

Dark eyebrows furrowed as he read the apologetic text message. Not quite understanding the text message, he called his friend's phone.

"What are you sorry for Tony?"

"For telling people that Fandral did something to you. I wanted to push you in the right direction Loki."

"You betrayed me. I almost got beat up by Fandral today because of you," Loki growled before almost hanging up.

"It got you to tell someone right?" Tony asked before Loki hung up the phone.

**Author's Note: **Chapter 9's being written up, so just hang on for a bit longer. Sorry if it's taken a bit longer to update. I want to start spacing out updates instead of being "WAM BAM" in your face with updates.


	9. The Parents

**Stutter**

**Show: **Avengers (Movie)

**Plot: **AU. Loki is the new kid in town, or appears to be new to Steve Rogers. Usually Steve would notice one of his friend's brothers, but Loki managed to slip past his sights. Now Loki is in Steve's sights. That's good right? YAOI. Steve/Loki M for later chapters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Avengers. Marvel does. I wish I owned it. I really did.

**Chapter 9: The Parents**

When the brothers got home that day, Loki was the first to notice their father, Odin, was sitting in the living room. Thor bumped into his brother, not noticing that the dark haired teen had stopped.

"What are you doing home so soon father?" Loki asked after he stumbled forward a couple of feet.

"Your school called me, so I decided to cut my business trip a few days short," Odin said as he stood up.

"Was it about Loki's absences?" Thor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Thor go up to your room. I wish to speak to Loki alone," the older gentleman said.

The blond hesitated for a moment. He looked at his brother before heading up to his room. Emerald eyes looked at his father. Silence fell upon them as Loki stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"The school called due to your excessive absences," Odin said after a minute. "I would like to know why you were skipping school."

"It felt like the right thing to do. With mum and you gone," the dark haired teen said with a shrug.

His father stepped closer to him. Suddenly, Loki felt the sting of a sharp slap on one of his cheeks. The teenager stood there in shock. He hadn't expected Odin to do that. The teenager stood there in shock. He hadn't expected Odin to do that. The two men heard the clicking of heels come out of the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?" Frigga asked.

Loki forced a mile and looked back at her before saying, "Of course mother."

"But your cheek," the raven haired teen's mother said when she noticed the red hand print on her son's cheek.

"It's okay mother," Loki said through clenched teeth.

He shot a rather nasty glare at Odin before he headed up to his dark room. Loki threw his bag near his wooden desk as he turned on the lights. He pulled out his phone to see several missed calls from Tony.

He threw his phone on the desk. As he walked to his bed, he heard the phone vibrate. Emerald eyes rolled before he sat on his bed. Loki ran his fingers through his hair. The raven haired teen just wanted to be left alone at the moment. To be left alone in his thoughts.

Loki's breathing began to shake as tears fell down his cheeks. The teenager was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open. The raven haired boy jumped when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Tell me what's wrong Loki," the teenager's mother's voice asked.

Loki quickly wiped the tears away. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to brush Frigga away. He just sat there in a sullen state. His eyes were swollen and red from crying. He found himself unable; unwilling to speak.

Frigga pursed her lips. She was busy trying to figure out how to make Loki speak. The brown haired woman studied her quiet child. She watched him bring his legs up to his chest. Loki raised his arms in a shrug, finally bringing himself to attempt to get his mother off of him.

A sigh escaped Frigga's mouth before she stood up saying, "Dinner will be on the table in a couple of hours. It would be nice to see you there."

Loki's gaze followed her when she left the room. He wiped the wetness from his face. He stood up weakly from his bed. The raven haired teen walked over to his desk. He picked up his phone.

Scrolling through the texts and missed calls from Tony, he sat in the chair at his desk. Loki pursed his lips a bit. Emerald eyes scanned over the words in the texts. After a while, he slammed the phone on the desk. Folding his arms over one another, the teen put his head on the desk.

Loki had never felt himself seclude then when he went down to get dinner. He picked at his food. The only reason he was down there, he told himself, was because his mother had requested it of him. All the while, he could feel Thor's gaze on him. It made Loki feel uncomfortable in the very least.

At least at school, he wouldn't have to feel the gaze for long. But the raven haired teen had other things to worry about when he was at school.

**Chapter 9: **


End file.
